buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikkos Ashling
Name: '''Nikkos Ashling '''D.O.B: '''February 13, 1995 '''Sired: '''January 12, 2008 '''Transcended: '''December 15, 2015 '''Species: '''Former child Vampire, now unknown demon '''Occupation: '''Musician, T.A. and part time blackmailer '''Association: WolfeCorp and Sephravite Cult After his parents were killed in a demon attack, brought on by debts owed to the demonic god, Adramelech, Nikkos lived on the streets until he was picked up by child services a month later. After that, he bounced around the foster system for several years, most families finding him ‘off’. Eventually he wound up at a home in Sunnydale, at which point, the demonic essence that lived in him urged him to strike out on its own. So he packed a bag of t-shirts and comic books and just left, falling out of the system. He had been dabbling in magic since before his parents death, his connection to the god that killed them already strong, but had begun to really focus on it once he got to Sunnydale. The god had him studying magic, trying to find a ritual to give it form. After millenniums of diminished worship, Adramelech had diminished into an incorporeal parasite, and he wanted form and power again. Within a few months Nikkos had gained a solid reputation for enchantments, and managed to get noticed by a very powerful child vampire. Seeing no way to turn down the vampire without being sucked dry, he agreed, despite the spell requested being far out of his skill range. In the end, he was successful, but it cost him a good deal of his own life force. In a moment of pity, the Jacob chose to sire Nikkos before he died of over exertion. The child vampires became fast friends, for several years, until Jacob disappeared, presumed dead. Before Jacob disappeared, Nikkos had shown a tendency to attach himself to the most powerful people he could, his own magic diminishing as the god grew stronger within him. Adramelech approved of the newfound power of his host, he no longer had to wait for a weak childish host to mature into a stronger body, and powerful friends meant the god was no longer expending what little power he had trying to protect the host. After several year of ups and downs, a ritual was found that would give Adramelech form again, but a faithful servant for over eight years, Nikkos began to question his god, and, after finding a way to fully separate his true thoughts from the ones the god planted in his mind, he was quickly losing faith. Surprising himself as much as anyone, Nikkos chose to purposefully botch the final summoning ritual, which would essentially have killed him, allowing the spirit of the god to take full control of his body. Instead, Nikkos managed to reverse it. Instead of being a human sacrifice, giving his life, freedom and body to the god, he sacrificed Adramelech to himself, taking on his power and much of his knowledge. And much to his surprise, the gods life as well. His body growing to maturity in a matter of minutes, he settled into an appearance somewhere closer to his actual age than the child he was for eight years. He returned to Sunnydale with all of Adramelech’s powers at his command, unfortunately he found that along with the power, came the requirements, The need consume the life essence of living beings and to be surrounded by chaos. He found little changed between a vampire’s version of drinking blood, and his new methods of consuming life, and was, all and all, pretty pleased with the outcome. He had finally come into himself, as a truly powerful being., adopting an aspect somewhere between the human he never really had a chance to be, the vampire he had become, and the demon god he refused to surrender to.